


WHERE IS SHE

by Valteigar



Category: Asura's Wrath
Genre: Humor, shitpost?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valteigar/pseuds/Valteigar
Summary: A wholesome story of Asura's Wrath
Kudos: 10





	WHERE IS SHE

"Where is she? Where is she?"

He looked around frantically as he dashed through the streets of the city. A trail of dirt rose up to follow quickly behind, only stopping for him to kick down every door unfortunate enough to stand in his way. Somewhere, in the pit of his mind, he could feel it. Something was wrong, and now in a city of broken doors and recently busted windows, he realized the one place he hadn't looked.

Bolting to the small building up ahead, he silently prayed for nothing to have gone wrong there. Within moments, he had reached the front doors and bashed through them with a force that even gods would be jealous of. Crying. She's here. And if the sorrowful wails were any indicator, his intuition was right. He rushed down the corridors, ignoring ever person who attempted to calm him from his worried state. Soon, the crying grew louder, and he knew he had to be close. "he kicked down one of the doors. Not here. Another. And another. Soon, more started to cry, overwhelming the building with noise from every direction. "Where is she."

Someone burst out from one of the rooms, arms held up defensively as he tried to talk the destructive man down."Sir, your daughter is fine! If you can just go to the-" "Move!"

In a feat of herculean strength, the man broke the wall of the nearest room. This time, finally finding his 4 yo daughter. Crying. Hands only partially shielding her eyes from the cruel world around her. He looked around. "Who did this?"

The girl pointed to a kid in front of her, holding a large ice cream cone. "He stole my ice cream."

Rather than calming down, this only seemed to make the man even more enraged. "Why you-"

"Asura!" A voice called from another voice. Specifically, that of his wife. "What did I tell you about fighting kids!/"  
"Mithra was-"  
"No! We are leaving! The entire city is destroyed now because of you"


End file.
